


Seed

by Magpie_Game



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i apologize if it sucks, i was bored, kind of weird use of characters, non Canon, sexy pomegranates, star wars greek myth mash up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Game/pseuds/Magpie_Game
Summary: A re-telling of Persephone and Hades, starring Reylo. Yes, a little cliche. I couldn't ignore the muse!





	Seed

Everyone thought it was the pomegranate seeds. It was never the pomegranate seeds. Everyone thought Rey was an obedient, docile little warrior. Patiently groomed by her mother Admiral Holdo as they considered their people, their goals, and their planet instead of ourselves. Rey was never that patient, never that docile. And Rey was certainly never that willing to give up what she wanted for, what? A chance to do what her mother did? What if that wasn’t what she wanted? What if that wasn’t in her plans? What if she wanted more than caring for the vegetation and the animals of the land? What if she wanted more than blind worship? What if she wanted actual adoration?

She first spotted him in the meadow long before he spotted her. Everyone thought that he just happened upon her but Rey was never that simple. She had no idea why he was there, but she knew who he was. Ben Solo, the one they called Ren. Sometimes, God of the Darkness. Dog of the Depths. The one who takes the lost souls home. He was in black, all black, and his hair was pushed back as he was sitting on a rock in the sun. If he wasn’t careful he was going to start peeling. If he wasn’t careful she was going to start peeling, peeling away any hindrance to his attraction to her. She was careful, so careful not to let him know that she was making herself known to him. There was a trail of flowers leading up to the stone. Idly, she picked one up, then another, then another until finally she was just a breath or three away from him. Rey sighed as she lifted her head to the sun, shaking the chocolate curls out of her face. 

“Hello there,” A deep voice cut in. She opened her eyes. He looked intrigued instead of irritated by her presence. Already a step in the right direction. “You’re Holdo’s daughter aren’t you?”

“I am.” Rey smiled, her bright dazzling smile that her mother often said could win over the sun. “I usually go by Rey. You are Solo, aren’t you?”

“Indeed I am.” Ben’s grin twitched. “I’m surprised to see you out here alone.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because everyone says your mother keeps you hidden away, until the time is just right to reveal you.” He closed his eyes and went back to lounging. “They say she’s waiting for the right time to demand your own temple.”

“Ah.” Rey frowned. She was a grown woman, but he only thought of her as a child. Just like everyone else. She would need to change his mind. “Yes, well, not everything people say is true.”

“Isn’t it?” Ben lifted his head and squinted at her. “Why does she keep you locked away then?”

“She doesn’t keep me locked away. She keeps me busy.” Rey countered. “I’m supposed to provide for an entire planet worth of people. It’s not a simple job.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t envy you.” He took a moment to study her, from the muscle of her arms as they worked to the set of her jaw. “I’m glad you can find a few moments of your own though. Shall I leave you to enjoy the solitude?”

“Please don’t. You aren’t bothering me. Unless I am bothering you I don’t see why we can’t enjoy the meadow at the same time.” Rey said. “Do you come to this place often? I thought I was the only one who knew about it.”

“My father used to take me here.” 

“The mortal?” Rey interrupted. The quick slip made her want to bite her tongue. If she wasn’t careful she would give it all away too soon. 

“The very same.” Ben flared his nostrils. “We came here often. Just to play or read together. Sometimes we would just sit in silence while he fished and I read. That was before they sent me to my uncle.”

“I thought you grew up in the underworld?”

“No one grows up in the underworld.” Ben shook his head. “Not unless it’s the first food you’ve tasted.”

A silence fell between them. Rey lifted her eyes from the flower petals to watch him. His eyes were closed again but his head was lowered. The inky blackness of his hair seemed to consume the sunlight. The harsh line of his cheek bones lead to his chin and then the wide expanse of his chest and back and Rey could stare at him all day if she wanted. If he wanted. Did he want that? Her chest throbbed. She had just met him but she had heard so much about him prior to their meeting. His turbulent attitude. His apparent disdain for his position. His sheer power in facing his enemies. The gossip about him was intoxicating. Rey knew she wanted him before she ever met him. Now she needed to convince him of the same. 

“I’ve never seen the underworld.” She said quietly.

“You only see the underworld if you are dead. Or invited. One of the two.” Ben opened his eyes. “One comes easily. The other is a rarer find.”

“But you were sent there. So you must have had an invitation.” Rey raised her eyebrows. Ben rolled his eyes. 

“I’d rather have been sent anywhere else.” He scooted himself off the rock and stood up, dwarfing her with his sheer size. “It was nice to meet you little one. Maybe we will run into each other again someday.”

He was gone before Rey could think of anything else to say. She looked down at the flower wreath she had been braiding as they were talking. How childish could she have been? Rey snorted and crumpled up the braid. She tossed it behind the stone. She would need to better prepare. 

The next time she was in the meadow the braid was gone. She thought it probably was the victim of some bird or small rodent. Rey sat down on the same rock as Ben did and felt cold. He wasn’t there. He probably wouldn’t be there anymore. Not when he thought an overgrown child was taking over his special place. Rey laid back and felt the sun shine on her face. She would freckle the next day but at least there was peace and quiet. No lessons, no pressure. Just her and the existence around her. It was her favorite way to be. 

Rey didn’t know that Ben was there that day. She didn’t know that he had the wilted, dried flower braid in his hand. She didn’t know that he watched as she let the straps of her gown down off her shoulders. She didn’t know that his chest throbbed just as hard as hers. 

He went to his mother that day. She was standing on her ship, looking down at the planets, pretending to be absorbed in plans and not in the presence of her son. 

“I want you to give me something.” His voice was thick and steady. He was ready to persuade, but he hoped he didn’t have to go that route. 

“What is it that you want?”

“I want your permission.” Ben came and stood over her shoulder. There was a picture of Rey and Holdo on the pad his mother was holding. She had various notes scribbled next to each figure. Leia’s knuckles tightened.

“Permission for what?”

“Permission to invite her to where I live.” Ben tapped on the figure of Rey. The hologram flickered at his touch and then steadied itself. His finger buzzed from the electric current. 

“You know who that is?” His mother raised her eyebrows. 

“I know who that is.” Ben nodded. 

“Her mother is a very important Admiral.”

“I am your son.” Ben set his jaw. He was willing to pull this card. “Shouldn’t that rank higher than an admiral?”

Leia sighed. She closed her eyes. It was always like this between them. A battle simmering just below the surface. Him thinking she didn’t care enough. Her not knowing how to show that she did. Leia opened her eyes and looked down at the hologram again. 

“It’s just an invitation?” Leia turned to face her son. He smiled for the first time in a long time. 

“Just an invitation. She will be free to leave.” He grinned. Unlike me, he thought. But that was a weapon to be used for another day. 

“Permission granted.” Leia returned to her plans.

“Thank you.” Ben nodded to her back.

“You’re welcome son. Make sure she doesn’t eat anything.” Leia replied, but he was already gone.

He found her in the meadow next. Ben shocked her with his entrance. She was laying on his stone again, with the tunic straps down. Rey quickly adjusted her clothing and hair as he walked up to her. 

“Would you like to see the underworld?” Ben offered her his hand. Rey stared at it blankly before she lifted her hand. It hovered over his. 

“I thought you said I could only see it if I was dead.”

“Or invited.” Ben shrugged. He pulled his hand back. “I’m inviting you.”

“Why?”

“Because you seemed interested.” He sighed. “But perhaps I was wrong.”

“No, you weren’t wrong.” Rey stood slowly and held out her hand. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. Yes, I would like to see it. Will you take me?”

Ben took her hand and then they were gone. Flashed away in an instant. Rey held tightly to his arms as the world spun around them. When everything was still again she felt him gently tug her forward.

There was a river. It was wide and deep and silvery blue. She reached down but he snatched her hand away. 

“Not the river.” He shook his head. “I’ll tell you what to touch.”

He led her over the simple bridge to what looked like a mostly empty valley. Black trees loomed overhead but they were thoughtfully spaced. There was enough space between them to see the blue gray sky overhead. It looked as if it was constantly about to rain. There was no wind. No rain, just gray, everywhere. Ben was the only thing with color, his pale skin, his black hair. Rey lifted her hands to his shoulders gently. He turned to look back at her. 

“Isn’t it lonely?” She whispered. 

“Hux comes to see me sometimes.” He shrugged. “I make do.”

He moved her forward. They entered what looked like a palace but it was old, decrepit. The black paint was chipping. The door hung off the hinges. The windows were stuck open or shut. A giant table was laid out horizontally behind the door in the entrance hall but there was no food or chairs. Beyond the table was a completely black throne. Black velvet chair, black velvet chair covers. Black fur blanket thrown over the back of it. Next to it grew a pomegranate tree. Supple, round pomegranates hung over the throne. Beautiful garnet globes ripe to the touch. Rey reached out to take one. 

“Not the food.” Ben interrupted. “They say you’ll get stuck here but it’s not true.”

He walked around her to sit on his throne. He plucked a pomegranate and took a blade from his thigh pocket. He cut into it, red juice running down his palm. Rey swallowed. 

“What if I’m hungry?” Rey stepped closer.

“Then you should go home.” Ben answered. He took two seeds and put them in his mouth. “Don’t want to break the rules now do we?”

“What if I am thirsty?” Rey took another step closer.

“There’s a reason I don’t get many visitors.” Ben chuckled before taking another two seeds in his mouth. “Dead world food and drink scares people.”

“What if I’m not scared?” Rey stood in front of him, her white lace gown a shock against the blue of his world. Ben swallowed. Her knees were touching his.

“It’s breaking the rules.”

“I've been a good girl. I deserve to break a few.” Rey leaned over him, her hands on the arms of his chair. “Don’t you?”

She bent down til she was face to face with him. He dug his thumb into the pomegranate and took out another three seeds. He held them up to her in the crook of his finger. Rey sucked them off his hand, her teeth grazing his flesh. Ben groaned and pulled her down onto his lap. The pomegranate lay between his thigh and the chair. Her hands were in his hair, her lips were on his, nibbling and suckling on his bottom lip. Ben’s hands roamed her shoulders, her back, her waist. He finally settled on her waist, teasing at the zipper of her gown with his long fingers. Rey reached down and picked up the pomegranate. She pulled away, took two seeds, and placed them on his tongue. Then she kissed him, swallowed his spit and the seeds in one gulp. He moaned into her mouth and scooped her up. Behind the throne was a door to his bedroom. He kicked it in with his left foot, not caring if it remained functioning afterward. He carried her to his bed, which was shockingly not black. His blankets were thick and white, like fluffy clouds pulled from the living world to his sanctuary. Rey sunk down into them and inhaled his sweet scent. She began to work the zipper of her dress down. 

“We can’t,” He swallowed. “I won’t, I won’t be able to let you go. You’ll really be stuck down here.” 

She pulled it down completely. Next, she reached for the left strap. She went to kiss him again. 

“Can’t you hear me?” He said through gritted teeth. “You won’t be able to leave. It’s some weird thing about the underworld, if I, if we, you can’t stay away.”

“I don’t want to stay away.” She shook her head.

“Rey please.” He groaned but she took his face in her hands. 

“Please?” She murmured, so gentle and sweet he nearly cried. “Please?”

His hand came up and slipped off the right strap. She moaned when he placed his lips to her shoulders. The pomegranate was laying next to her, he lifted it above her chest and squeezed, getting seeds and juice all over her chest. Some opened as they fell, splashing little red stains on her lace. Ben bent down and took each one in his mouth, one by one. Rey gasped at the gentle pressure of his lips. His tongue lapped the juice that splashed in her collarbone. She tugged, so needy, against his shirt.

“Please?” Rey laced her hands through his hair again. “Oh please, please.”

“Yes,” Ben grunted against her as he fumbled with her skirts. Her hands found his waist band and began to tug. “Yes, oh yes.”

She nearly sobbed when their bodies found each other. He breathed into her ear. She was perfect, as if she was fashioned for him and him alone. She smelled of sunlight and flowers. Juice and heat, a heat he could never hold onto. He bit his lip as sweat broke out on his brow. The way she moved against him was a delightful agony. Oh yes he wouldn't be able to be without her after this. He wouldn't be able to stay away. 

“Stay? Stay always?” He huffed as they moved together. 

“Yes,” Rey nodded, riding the waves of ecstasy closer and closer to the sun. What an icarus she had become. “I want you. Only you."

He shivered as her body found completion. A moment later his own followed, and he spilled inside of her knowing that it sealed her fate. He had doomed her to this life with him, despite all her encouragement. He rolled off of her onto his back, he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the stress begin to build in his belly. What would his mother say? What had they done? What would happen up above?

She rolled next to him, resting her lithe arm across his chest. Rey disliked the fabric between them but they had been in too much of a hurry to discard all their clothing. 

“They will send someone for you.” Ben said thickly. He was sweaty and shaking. “They’ll take you back as soon as they realize you are gone. The Admiral…”

But she began to kiss his neck again. He flared his nostrils. She was ruining his concentration. He wouldn’t be able to resist her that way. 

“We will be in trouble.” He tried to reason. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Rey muttered. 

“But we’ve only just met.” 

“But I’ve known about you. You, here, alone. I thought how lonely you must have been. Like me. I’ve seen you in the same meadow many days before we met. I’ve wanted you.” She indulged him. “I don’t want them to take me away.”

“They will.” He closed his eyes as her lips found his jawline. His fingers itched to touch her again. He began to gently comb through hair. It seemed the safest way to touch her. 

“We can say it was the seeds. Say you tried to warn me?” Rey nuzzled his nose with her own. “Say I ate them before you could. Say it was too late.”

She ran her hands down his chest until they reached the hem of his shirt. She tugged it up and over his head. He compiled easily, even though he knew he should restrain himself. 

“This is freedom for me.” She nuzzled her face against the hard muscle of his chest. He groaned again. 

“It’s death. I’ve doomed you to death. Now, with me. For the rest of your existence.”

“What if I didn’t want my mother’s role?” Rey wagged her eyebrows. He laughed but groaned again as she drew a line down the center of his chest with her tongue. “What if I wanted something else?”

“Please?” Now it was his turn to ask. No one had been this open before. No one had been this giving. Her hands continued their heated exploration of his abdomen. “Please tell me you aren’t lying.”

“I’m not lying.” 

They made love two more times before they gave into sleep. Each time he spilled inside her, each time he sealed her to him again and again. They would say it was the seeds. That she ate them before he could warn her. But it wasn't true. The seeds meant nothing. But his seed, that meant everything. Even if her body never held a creation of the two of them she was marked. Marked to him forever. They would say it was the seeds, but that was a lie. It was never the seeds. It was always what they had done. The love they had made. The bodies they shared. She would his now. Even if it was only for part of the year. His forever. Ben smiled as she pulled his body closer to his. 

"Don't let them take me?" She murmured. "Don't let them keep me away."

"I won't my sweet." Ben nuzzled her neck. "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is probably weird and non canon and why she is daughter of Holdo idk but she seemed Demeter like to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
